


Hate (?) Sex

by wildandsexy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Heavy Petting, M/M, One Night Stands, Pining, Teen Angst, basically just 6k words of pigtail pulling and jaebum pining, boys are so dumb, i am trash, no legit porn cus i'm a wimp, thisis so dumb im sorry i am jaebum trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandsexy/pseuds/wildandsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You accidentally had sex with Im Jaebum?”<br/>“It can happen!”<br/>“How? ‘Oh hi nice to see you guy who has been bullying me since pre-k oh wow! Suddenly by accident your dick is in-“</p><p>So Jackson and Jaebum have been enemies their entire lives (basically) until well... they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate (?) Sex

“You _accidentally _had sex with Im Jaebum?” Mark squawked, sitting up so suddenly the Jackson could swear he heard the air whoosh past him.__

__“It can happen!” He protested, dodging the pillow Mark flung at his head._ _

__“How? ‘Oh hi nice to see you guy who has been bullying me since pre-k oh wow! Suddenly by _accident _your dick is in-“___ _

____“Mark!”_ _ _ _

____“Jackson!” Mark mocked, placing his face in his hands. “I can’t believe this. What happened to having a quiet night?” Jackson’s eyes drifted and Mark gagged. “Don’t you dare say anything about how it definitely wasn’t a quiet night or so help me god-“_ _ _ _

____“I wasn’t going to!” Jackson protested, his face flushing as he recounted certain unforgettable noises that had permeated the haze of alcohol and hormones._ _ _ _

____“You were.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay maybe a little,” Jackson rolled his eyes when Mark’s fake gagging turned into full-blown retches. “Mark stop being dramatic I’m trying to talk to my best friend about something that happened to me! This is a crisis!”_ _ _ _

____Mark’s horrible sounds finally subsided and he rolled his shoulders before properly turning to face his friend, “Look- I’m happy for you and all, Little Wang is finally getting some action-“ He paused at Jackson’s offended scoff. “Sorry- Wang Junior - but with _Im Jaebum _? Really Jackson? You hate that guy!”___ _ _ _

______Jackson cried out, falling theatrically onto his own bed and burying his face in his pillow like a child, “I know he’s the literal worst but it just happened and I don’t know why! I don’t even know how it happened!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Did you slip and fall on his dick?” Mark teased, his voice full of fake-concern that had Jackson throwing the pillow back, and grinning childishly at the satisfying thump it made against Mark’s head._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______It wasn’t Jackson’s fault that he hated Im Jaebum, it was his fault for hating Jackson first. The very first time they met Jaebum had told him that he smelled like feet and told him he had glue stuck in his hair from craft time. It may have been in first grade and both of those things may have been true but that didn’t mean it hadn’t hurt his feelings! And maybe Jackson had taken Jaebum’s brutally honest words as a declaration of war and spent the rest of the year sabotaging his finger paintings and putting glue on all of Jaebum’s possessions, and Jaebum responded by stealing everything Jackson brought for show and tell and hiding his favourite markers._ _ _ _ _ _

______But anyway Mark still hadn’t been right when he’d said Jaebum had been bullying him since pre-k. They hadn’t even been in the same country for long since then, with Jackson’s family moving back to Hong Kong for his middle schooling._ _ _ _ _ _

______It wasn’t until years later that an older Jackson walked through the halls on his first day of Korean high school, nervous and now unfamiliar with most of the words bouncing from the conversations he passed, when he caught that oh-so familiar pair of eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jackson had panicked and almost walked straight into an open locker. Jaebum hadn’t even noticed, closing his own locker and striding off to his class coolly, books tucked under one arm._ _ _ _ _ _

______That was the moment Jackson knew it was on. Their war- that is._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jackson was slurping on his boba and sending Bambam angry messages about how “an outfit emergency” was not an acceptable excuse for being half an hour late to lunch when he heard the loud squeak of a person’s steps halting suddenly. When he looked up from his seat outside the campus’ premiere bubble tea store (15% off to all undergrads how could anyone resist) he found Im Jaebum, frozen in place and staring at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Im Jaebum!” He winced internally at how shrill his voice was. He was supposed to be playing this cool. He totally knew how to act around guys he’d known for almost his entire life who hated him but also had a one night stand with, “How are you this very fine morning?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Okay so maybe he didn’t know. Fuck._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fine,” Jaebum responded briskly, walking off immediately. And suddenly Jackson didn’t really want anymore of his boba._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was going to kill Bambam for being late._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______High school was kind of a hard time for Jackson. The little Korean he remembered from preschool was practically useless and he hated the quiet sighs he would receive when he accidentally slipped into Cantonese in class._ _ _ _ _ _

______English was his favourite and best subject and coincidentally where he first met Mark. The quiet American boy had suddenly perked up rom his seat in the back row when Jackson had been called on and answered fluently in English. When they were to pair up and practice conversations Jackson couldn’t even think of saying no to the practically mute boy who immediately latched onto his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jackson’s teacher who had initially been relieved to see the boy engage in class likely grew to regret them meeting, especially when they spent the rest of their schooling constantly passing notes and using slang not even she was always familiar with._ _ _ _ _ _

______Apart from English Jackson enjoyed mathematics and its lack of words and physical education, following his years training to be a fencer. The only problem with PE was the presence of one Im Jaebum, who went the entire first three weeks of the class having no idea who Jackson was._ _ _ _ _ _

______That all ended during a particularly aggressive game of volleyball and the two of them dove for the same low ball, dragging each other to the ground. So there, lying on his back and wincing at the freshly tender spot on his hip that was sure to become an ugly bruise, with Jaebum lying over him doing the same, Jackson was finally recognized._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jackson Wang?” Jaebum muttered and Jackson groaned loudly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Get off of me you’re crushing my lungs!” He yelped, shoving at the older boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course you would take out a member of your own team playing volleyball. I clearly called for that ball!” Jaebum bickered, refusing to move off and shoving back at Jackson’s weak jabs._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Clearly? You just yelled BALL. How is that saying you’re going after it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Have you never played volleyball it is a team sport you’re meant to let others go for the ball every now and then. Not everything is about you,” Jaebum retorted, mussing Jackson’s hair into his eyes in revenge._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s it!” Jackson yelled, digging his knees into Jaebum’s hips and wrestling the other boy onto his back. The two of them were kicking and slapping at each other when the shrill and deafening whistle made them pause before being dragged off each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You two! Enough! Wang Jackson and Im Jaebum both of you are sitting out for the rest of the day. I will not have fighting in my class!” Their teacher cried, the whistle hanging from her neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______Despite Jackson’s protests they were both herded over to the side to watch the others continue playing. It would’ve ended there is Jackson hadn’t heard Jaebum mutter from behind him, “It’s not my fault he could never understand basic Korean.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaebum really did deserve the punch to the stomach, but Jackson wasn’t going to try and argue he didn’t deserve with the detention he received for throwing it._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jackson was in trouble and bar stools were terrible to hide behind but it was currently his only option. Mark was being a dick and refusing to block him even though he had a stupidly tall body that could do it easily. Across the bar from where Jackson knelt between stools was Im Jaebum, laughing and joking with a friend in a booth. Jackson hugely regretted dragging Mark out of their depressingly boring dorm to get drinks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s a Friday!” He’d said. “The end of the week Mark! It’ll be fun to celebrate!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______This was very much not fun and he regretted it hugely. The silent bartender eyed him warily before returning to polishing the sticky countertop, apparently deciding the weird guy under the barstool wasn’t going to cause trouble and wasn’t worth his energy. Jackson pulled a face at the back of his head, the guy was in no position to judge he’d just witnessed three girls flirt their way to free drinks and not even leave him a number._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jackson please get back into your seat I look like a loser sitting here alone with some weirdo practically under the stool next to me,” Mark whined, spinning his mostly empty glass between his hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shh,” Jackson hissed, eyes flickering between the exit and the nearby bathroom entrance. The bathroom was closer but he didn’t yet know if he could escape through the window in there. The exit meant he would have to walk past Jaebum’s booth and Jackson didn’t know how well he could handle another interaction so soon after _the incident _. “I’m hiding.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not well,” Mark huffed petulantly, getting his phone out of his back pocket to play on, clearly not in the mood to be at a bar. Jackson counted his blessings Mark wasn’t annoyed enough to leave yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Out of the corner of his eye Jackson noticed Jaebum begin to rise and make his way towards the bar and he let out a soft yelp. To the bathroom it was!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jackson loitered casually as the only other guy in the small, dingy room went about his business and left before investigating the window. It was reasonably large as far as bathroom windows went but when he went to crank it open Jackson soon discovered the rusted hinges didn’t let it move past a 45 degrees so despite how much he wanted to he wouldn’t be able to fit through it. So, having admitted defeat, he had to return to the bar and hope that Jaebum had finished ordering his drink and returned to his seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But alas when Jackson scampered up to Mark, scanning the booths for that head of dark hair, he bumped into someone and instantly felt the cold trickle of spilt beer down his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shit! Watch where you’re going!” The person huffed and Jackson recognized that frustrated tone immediately, refusing to meet Jaebum’s eyes. His gaze however was caught on the toned sliver of stomach peeking out from above the other’s waistband, as he used the hem of his long black shirt to dry the beer from his own hands. He knew that stomach well. One could even say he was intimately acquainted with it. He even had one particular memory of tracing his lips down the fine dusting of hair on said stomach as it arched-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You watch where you’re going!” Jackson yelped weakly, part of him crying for his favourite shirt and how it was now beer-stained but most of him crying at the death of his own dignity. He finally dragged his eyes up to meet Jaebum’s and attempted to ignore how warm his face had become. “What are you doing carrying three beers at once anyway? That’s just reckless!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The only response he received was a stammering and frustrated Jaebum, giving up on words before storming back to his booth, leaving one of his glasses on the bar at Jackson’s side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The nerve of that guy!” Jackson stated, turning to find Mark staring at him silently. “That idiot even left his beer!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The thump Mark’s head made when he hit it against the bar drew the bartender’s gaze again but that didn’t stop him, chanting, “I cannot have a friend this stupid I cannot have a friend this-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jackson patted Mark on the back soothingly before reaching for the beer and throwing it back in three large gulps. The startled look on Jaebum’s face as Jackson made eye contact as he did it made it worth the instant regret he felt as it sloshed around in his stomach, “That’ll teach him for forgetting his drink!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mark made a dying sound and Jackson decided it was probably time to let him go home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A week before graduation Jackson was incredibly excited. High school was over and he was headed to university to meet new people, make new friends- though none of them would ever compare to Mark of course, and see new things._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His Korean had drastically improved, he had finally gotten a haircut that didn’t make him look like he’d done it himself in the bathroom with a pair of gardening shears and a ruler, and he had learned how to flirt! He’d even gone as far as having a girlfriend! Even if the relationship only made it 2 months before he realized dating the first person to show interest in you doesn’t usually mean true love. But still- everything was looking up from here!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He was ambling around the halls one afternoon, waiting for Bambam to get out of his after school tutoring session so they could carpool home together when he heard the muffled footsteps of someone headed his way. When Jaebum rounded the corner, not the cleaning staff or teacher as he expected, Jackson paused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh!” Jaebum exclaimed, looking far too cool with his uniform shirt unbuttoned past regulation and his blazer hanging open loosely. Jackson hated him. “Jackson!” In response the younger boy jutted out his chin defensively, nodding at the other. “What are you still doing here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m allowed to be here. It is my school too.” Jackson said shortly, praying that Bambam was just seconds away from rounding the corner and letting Jackson go home to marathon TV shows and sleep all weekend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh- yes of course I wasn’t…” Jaebum’s brows furrowed and he appeared to take a minute before continuing. “I just thought you’d be home already. You are coming to the graduation party tonight aren’t you? Jinyoung said he’d invited you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jackson scoffed, “You mean Jinyoung invited Mark and pity invited me because I was there too. No. No I’m waiting for my neighbor and going home to spend time with people who actually like me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It wasn’t a- I like-“ Jaebum sighed, his eyes searching Jackson’s for something he didn’t seem to find before turning to walk away, his voice carrying over his shoulder. “I’ll see you at graduation then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And Jackson hoped that would be the last time they’d see each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It didn’t quite work out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jackson was a little bit… wasted. It wasn’t his fault Mark had bailed on the party early, making Jackson first promise to come back to the dorm safely. He’d promised to come home soon, but he hadn’t promised anything about staying sober. So he’d done shots and body shots and a keg stand and shot gunned a beer and maybe some more shots. But really it wasn’t like he had a choice- he had to make up for lost time from high school._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was one of his first proper parties; he was finally at uni where people actually liked him. He didn’t need to worry that the girl running her hand down his bicep was only doing it for help on her English assignment, or that the guy grinding on him on the dance floor was doing it on a dare. He knew what these people wanted out of him and they knew what he wanted out of them. It was all very civilized and simple. Maybe not so much civilized._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But the air weighed down on Jackson in the tightly packed space so he was making his way to the door to get some air when he heard someone call his name. Im Jaebum was sitting on a couch by himself, smiling at him and waving him over. Jackson was a sucker for comfortable looking couches like the one Jaebum was reclined in so of course he joined him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________From what Jackson could determine in his present state Jaebum was pretty sober, the beer the cradled loosely in one hand only half empty and his eyes still bright and clear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Having fun?” Jackson asked, probably speaking far too loud despite their bustling surroundings, but Jaebum didn’t seem to notice. “You look like you’re being really really boring.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jackson’s filter didn’t really do a lot under normal circumstances, but it was especially ineffective when alcohol was involved. Jaebum smile was self-deprecating though so Jackson figured he hadn’t been too offended, “My best friend just abandoned me. Said the guy he likes isn’t even here so he went back to the dorms early.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ah I see!” Jackson shouted, slapping his arm. “But are you sure he didn’t leave because you were being such a party pooper?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“A _party pooper _?” Jaebum said, testing the words as Jackson realized he’d slipped into English again. “Good to see you still speak English more than Korean. What does that even mean?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jackson rolled his eyes, mocking Jaebum’s tone, “Good to see you’re still terrible at English.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jaebum threw his head back as he laughed, highlighting the long lines of his neck and Jackson’s eyes lingered on it unintentionally, “Well excuse me Mr Hong Kong! Apologies I’m not trilingual like some geniuses at this university!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jackson figured the only reason he couldn’t detect any sarcasm in Jaebum’s tone was from all the alcohol he had buzzing around his system but he avoided Jaebum’s deliberate gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If you can say trilingual you clearly haven’t had enough to drink!” He declared, slapping Jaebum’s knee and standing up. “Time for shots!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It had been two weeks since Jaebum had spilt his drink all over Jackson and even after washing his shirt twice the memory of Jaebum and his horrible taste in beer still clung to it. Every time he tried to discuss the other boy with Mark or ask if Mark thought enemies could bone without ruining their rivalry he was ignored, on the receiving end of a dark glare or a frustrated comment questioning his intelligence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________So Jackson was in need of another opinion. But of the many people he knew at university he didn’t have anyone quite at Mark-level, he needed to call in some help. Luckily for him Bambam was always looking for an excuse to escape studying so his phone call was answered on the very first ring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Jackson-hyung!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Bambam!” Jackson responded, just as cheerfully. “Okay little bro I need some words of wisdom and Mark has abandoned me in my time of need like the horrible friend he is. What are you doing-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hyung I’ll be there in half an hour!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________An hour and 15 minutes later- he needed time to get ready Jackson! At least he was here! – Bambam sat on Jackson’s bed waiting for him to begin. Mark was on his own bed opposite, scrolling through his phone and pretending the headphones he had in were actually in use. Jackson knew he was actually listening in on them. Mark was nosey like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So Bambam, my brother, my son, my student, my legacy, my-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Jackson. Talk.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jackson composed himself, a huge part of him hating that his friends could all see through his performance, “Okay Bambam, now act cool I don’t want you to freak out even though I know this is huge news but… ImayhaveaccidentallysortofsleptwithImJaebumandIdontknowwhattodonow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bambam stared at Jackson for what felt like hours, “Huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Jackson fucked Im Jaebum,” Mark stated matter-of-factly, shrugging and returning to his phone when Jackson swung to face him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bambam almost fell off the bed, stammering for a few seconds, “You did what? You had sex with Im Jaebum? _The _Im Jaebum? Who you hate? Who you swore when we could hardly walk to be your enemy for life? Oh hyung… Why?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jackson cried out in exasperation, falling dramatically into his nearby desk chair, “I don’t know Bambam! But now it’s so weird and I just want things to go back to the way things were you know? With us both hating each other-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“But wanting to suck each other’s-” Mark murmured, still scrolling through his phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“But I keep seeing him everywhere! He’s like stalking me or something!” Jackson exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat. “Like I’m waiting for class and there he is walking by and nodding hello at me. I’m in the library and he’s the next row over, handing me the book I’ve been searching for. I can’t even go to bars without him being there! He has to be trying to mess with me I just know it. I didn’t know hate-sex would lead to this!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bambam and Mark both eyed him with raised brows before the youngest of them finally spoke softly, as if anything more would startle him, “Jackson-hyung. I may not have experience with hate-sex but it doesn’t seem like you do either… I’ve got to head home or my mom will kill me. Good luck.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jackson raised his head, feeling betrayed as Bambam left the room and Mark stayed silent, “What the hell does that even mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jackson was standing in the house’s kitchen, a half empty bottle of rum in one hand and a red solo cup in the other. “One more sip come on!” He encouraged, giggling at Jaebum’s flat stare. “I’ll finish the rest!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After some more wide-eyed pleading and encouragement Jackson finally got his way, with Jaebum reaching for the cup. He couldn’t help the slightly maniacal laugh that escaped him as Jaebum prepared himself, eying the way his jaw clenched as he downed half the remaining concoction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Your turn,” Jaebum murmured, passing the cup to Jackson and wiping at the rum lingering on his lips. Jackson sighed heavily before throwing it back in one gulp with a grimace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I fucking hate rum,” He declared, his tongue catching the last drop on the cup’s rim._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Why the hell would you make us drink it?” Jaebum leaned past him, carefully placing the bottle safely out of arms reach and suddenly they were so close, closer than Jackson had ever been to the boy without one of them throwing punches at the other. But with the buzz of the alcohol running through his veins and the warmth coming from the taller boy’s body Jackson had no desire to take a step back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’ve never seen you drunk.” He explained slowly, taking in the weight in Jaebum’s gaze and the flush dusting the boy’s cheeks. He wore the effects of alcohol well, like he did everything else, Jackson admitted. His normally immaculate appearance ruffled yet still intoxicating. His hair swept across the top of his eyes, his shirt clung to him in the humidity of the crowded place and Jackson had the sudden urge to find out what the muscles he saw outlined in the soft cotton felt like._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaebum was so close Jackson could feel his words against his ear as he responded, “You could have seen me drunk years ago if you actually came to the parties I invited you to you know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jackson laughed, leaning back to shove at Jaebum’s firm shoulder, “You never invited me to any parties Jaebum-hyung I think you need to get your memory fixed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaebum’s eyebrows raised and his drunken puzzlement was charming, “I always invited you- I mean- I always made sure you were invited.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Why? So you could beat me up in front of the popular kids?” Jackson teased but Jaebum didn’t seem to be in on the joke, eyeing him carefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You- you really don’t know do you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Know what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jackson lay in his bed, hating the empty feeling in his chest and the unease that engulfed his person. Bambam said Jackson didn’t know anything about hate-sex. Hate-sex. Meaning when you have sex with someone you hate so of course he must have had hate-sex with Jaebum, Jaebum hated him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But it hadn’t felt like hate-sex. It had been overwhelming and addictive and fun but also easy?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They had fallen asleep, a pile of exhausted limbs and sweat and Jackson had woken up early that morning to Jaebum encircling him. Hate-sex wasn’t supposed to end with spooning was it? It wasn’t supposed to end with you tucked safely into the other person’s space feeling completely at ease. Was it?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hate-sex was definitely supposed to end in someone leaving, Jackson was certain of that much. But then, leaving Jaebum dozing peacefully with a small smile on his lips without so much as a note goodbye was the only thing Jackson did that night that hadn’t felt right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jackson rolled over and tried to force himself to fall asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaebum crowded him backwards and Jackson couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips when his lower back bounced against the kitchen counter and Jaebum continued to move into his space. Their lips brushed momentarily before Jaebum pressed a chaste kiss to his, leaning away and allowing Jackson to make the next move. Neither of them was fully prepared for his reaction, eyes fluttering closed as he pressed forward, desperately seeking more contact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As Jaebum’s tongue traced his bottom lip his hands slipped under the other boy’s shirt, one pulling Jaebum tighter against him and the other trailing along the taut abdominal muscles he knew ran down his front. His lips parted and he shivered at the soft moan he heard in response, allowing Jaebum to slide one strong thigh between his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaebum tasted like rum and cola and heat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His hands left a trail of fire as they ran down his back, stopping to rest firmly on his ass. Jackson’s hips bucked forward helplessly and Jaebum swallowed his moan when he felt the real weight of Jaebum pressing firmly against his thigh. Jaebum’s hands hitched under his thighs and rested him on the counter, allowing for Jaebum to slip even closer against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He took a moment to catch his breath, trembling as Jaebum moved to his neck and alternating between soft kisses and hungry bites._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do you want to-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Go somewhere private?” Jaebum finished for him, sucking at his jawline in a way that had his eyes rolling back before he could stop them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“God yes. _Please _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________So it was in an an empty bedroom upstairs, with the sound of the base vibrating up through the floor that Jaebum pressed him into the mattress before pausing momentarily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Are you sure you want this?” Jaebum asked, fighting through the haze of alcohol and lust to make sure. Jackson responded by rolling him onto his back so he could remove his shirt in one quick movement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Are you?” He asked, gesturing down to himself and feeling strong satisfaction in the long moment it took for Jaebum’s eyes to return to him from his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You have no idea how sure how much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But as he fell apart in Jaebum’s careful but firm touch, his heart beating swiftly against his chest and lungs bursting, as pleasure rocked through their bodies, Jackson thought there was no way Jaebum could have wanted it more than he did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jackson was sprinting across campus, 7 minutes until submissions closed for the assignment he had spent the last 48 hours perfecting. There weren’t many people around, most people either still asleep or already in their morning classes so his drained brain didn’t have to concentrate on dodging too many people._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The assignment had been finished hours ago but the library’s best printer had jammed, leaving him no option but to sneak into the staff area to print his work. It had been terrifying and Jackson was pretty sure one of the librarians had seen him but apparently took pity on him in his half-crazed, sleep-deprived state._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He bolted through the doors towards the submissions box, throwing it in and throwing his hands up triumphantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Unfortunately in his exhibition of joy he hadn’t noticed the person walking behind him, arms burdened by their own assignment, and he knocked it straight from their hands. He winced as the sheets of paper fluttered across the hall and turned around to see Jaebum standing still in shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh shit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He closed his eyes, prepared for a punch or shove but was surprised to hear a quiet sigh. When he looked Jaebum was crouched, collecting the paper silently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh I was expecting to be punched or something!” He stated, deciding the decent thing to do was help Jaebum collect the paper. “What’s going on- Have you lost all your fire?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________All this got him was a questioning look and a sigh from Jaebum before the boy grabbed the rest of the papers from him, quickly shuffled them into order and placed them into the submissions box. He hovered uncertainly, watching Jaebum’s jaw clench as he signed off his submission and began to walk away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Goodbye Jackson.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“See you around I guess,” He said softly, receiving a quiet grunt in acknowledgement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Graduation day meant a long ceremony, an uncomfortable tie and awkward photos with his family and teachers but Jackson was thrilled. That certificate meant his entrance into university was almost guaranteed and it also meant he wouldn’t have to see any of these people again. He cheered in Mark’s ear, half deafening the poor boy and forced him to take pictures with the two of them standing triumphant.  
They were milling around, half eves-dropping on their parents’ discussing colleges and grades and career-paths, when Jackson heard someone cough from behind him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He raised his eyebrows at Jaebum who was standing behind them, “Congratulations on graduating.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Same to you,” Mark and Jackson responded, both eying the boy uncertainly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I hear we’re looking to go to the same university. Hopefully we’ll all see each other around, ” The other boy said and Jackson hated that fake smile on his face. The boy was taunting them and Jackson felt his parent’s gaze too keenly not to respond in the same manner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He plastered a fake smile on, nodding once and Jaebum and elbowing Mark to smile too, “That’s great news! I’m sure we’ll see each other around a lot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jaebum grinned and it took everything in Jackson not to reach out and slap his arrogant face, “I look forward to it!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Me too,” Jackson bit out, glaring at the back of Jaebum’s head after he turned to return to his horde of friends. “The nerve of that guy. Coming over here to rile me up at my own graduation? Does his hatred know no bounds?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mark giggled and Jackson turned to him in shock. “Mark! This is not a laughing matter! That guy seriously has it out for me. And we’re going to the same university? I guess our war lives on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The next time Jackson saw Jaebum he was waiting at the back of a line to order a coffee, headphones in and eyes on his phone. Without thinking he slipped in front of the taller boy, cutting the line and waiting for the usual frustrated sigh or shove. Instead all he got was a quick once over before Jaebum returned to his phone, ignoring him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Can I help you?” Asked the server and Jackson realized he didn’t even really want a coffee and excused himself, now unsettled yet frustrated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’ve got to drop out of a class already Mark I can’t do it,” Jackson declared after his first day of classes, throwing his bag on his table and face planting into his mattress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Okay then,” Mark murmured, not looking up from his laptop screen where he was playing an invigorating game of solitaire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Aren’t you even going to ask why?” He asked, voice small and muffled from his mattress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why, Jackson?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jackson sat up with renewed vigor, “Well Mark I will tell you! I walked into the lecture hall and guess who was already there surrounded by friends?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mark didn’t respond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Im Jaebum! Im Jaebum was there so I was like okay that’s fine it’s a huge lecture hall I can sit away from him and it’ll all be fine.” Jackson reached for his water bottle, taking a swig before launching back into his story. “But then- but then Mark, about half an hour into the lecture the professor asks a question and of course I think I know the answer so I go to raise my hand...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mark nodded absently, rubbing at an ink stain on his desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“But so does Im Jaebum! And the lecturer calls on him, but what does he do Mark? He turns around to face me and says ‘Actually I think the guy in the back should take this, I’m sure he knows more about this than I do.’” Mark looks at him blankly. “It was horrible Mark. I said my answer and it wasn’t what the professor wanted and everyone now thinks I’m an idiot all because of him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What a horrible person.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Exactly Mark!” Jackson exclaims. “Oh! And then later as I was packing up my things, embarrassed and tired he came up to me and told me I needed to study more.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“He did?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I know! There I was trying to escape the room with some of my dignity and he told me I should make a study group- as if I need the extra help in the subject. I swear that guy goes out of his way to ruin my day.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It felt like months since Jaebum last teased or pranked Jackson and he missed it more than he would care to admit to Mark. When he saw the other boy, usually only from across campus, it was only for a second before he would be whisked away in the crowds or slip into a classroom. Whenever he thought about that night he couldn’t help the way his stomach would turn, especially when he remembered leaving the morning after. Eventually one day Jackson found himself staking out a classroom he’d bribed another classmate into telling him that Jaebum had a class scheduled there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey stop! Im Jaebum!” Jackson called out, chasing after Jaebum as he walked across back to the dorms. He watched the boy’s shoulders hunch but he thankfully stopped and allowed Jackson to catch up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Jackson,” Jaebum nodded, avoiding his gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jackson gulped down a breath, readying himself for potential mortification, “I have something I need to say to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Jackson it’s fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No quiet shh I made Mark listen to me rehearse this like 12 times he’ll kill me if that goes to waste,” Jaebum sighed but gestured for him to go on. “You are avoiding me and acting weird and I think I understand why and I want to do what I can to fix any hurt I caused you. I owe you an apology for-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You don’t need to apologise I know you regret it okay-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I wait- what?” Jackson exclaimed, huffing loudly and running his hand through his hair. “Oh my god you don’t even know what I’m trying to say can you please just shut up for like two seconds? Yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jaebum looked frustrated and drained by Jackson’s presence but he nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Good!” Jackson clasped his hands together and soldiered on. “Alright take two! I owe you an apology for leaving in the morning without saying goodbye or leaving a note or anything. I regret it and I especially regret it if it hurt you. It was a stupid mistake.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Is that all you regret?” Jaebum asked softly, eyes still focused on the grass near Jackson’s feet rather than on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What do you mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And suddenly Jaebum’s stare met his, watching him carefully, “Do you regret having sex with me?” He frowned at Jackson’s almost hysterical laughter and Jackson panicked, quickly collecting himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No! Not at all! Not even slightly! It was probably one of the better decisions I’ve made to be perfectly honest.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“But…” Jaebum rolled his eyes at himself but carried on, needing to ask the question that had been bothering him for weeks. “Why did you leave?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ah. This Jackson had not prepared for. He’d honestly just assumed this conversation would end with Jaebum saying “I haven’t even thought about it” or “Leave me alone I hate you” or simply just “We slept together? I didn’t even remember” and moving on without sparing Jackson another thought for his entire life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I thought… I thought that was what I was supposed to do after having hate-sex.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jaebum’s face fell instantly and Jackson watched it become a cold mask of indifference. The handsome face now completely closed off and unfamiliar to him. His voice was almost numb when it reached Jackson’s ears, “It was hate-sex to you then. You hate me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No!” Jackson should have planned this better literally nothing had gone right. The only thing that could make this worse was probably Jaebum actually punching him or a nearby tree falling on him and killing him in a freak accident. Although at least then he wouldn’t have to worry about embarrassing himself any further._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That is not what I meant at all! Not at all-I just- I thought _you _were the one who hated _me _.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jaebum’s façade broke into sheer confusion, “I don’t hate you! Why would you think I hated you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Because you bullied me! You make fun of me whenever I fuck up my Korean! You tease me in class! You hated me in high school!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I never hated you! What the fuck Jackson I like it when you speak English I wish I had paid better attention in school so I could actually know what you were saying. I used to get you invited to every party in high school because I wanted to spend time with you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You did?” This was all very very unexpected and Jackson wasn’t 100% sure he was actually awake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I used to invite you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I thought you were making fun of me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jaebum groaned loudly, scrunching his face up and pushing his hair back off his face, “This is so fucking embarrassing… You have been convinced that I hate you this entire time?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I… Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Alright. I’m going to go now,”Jaebum nodded once and turned, walking swiftly away from Jackson who stood stunned in place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Wait!” But Jaebum was already striding swiftly in the direction of the dorms and so Jackson rushed after him, tripping on a stray twig and hurtling into Jaebum’s back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Why do you keep attacking me?" Jaebum grumbled from where his face was squished into the grass underneath Jackson. "You think I hate you but you're the one who's always tackling me and punching me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jackson made a sound of protest before realising that, when he thought about it, Jaebum did have a valid point. He rolled to lie flat on his own back, waiting as the boy propped himself up on one arm to face him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You didn't let me finish my speech I had to take any and all measures," He said seriously, satisfied with the begrudgingly fond smile that passed across Jaebum's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Alright well I think you just broke my back so now is your time to tell me everything you ever wanted... or to kill me. Whatever comes first."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jackson laughed before collecting himself and sitting up properly. “Im Jaebum-“ He winced at the formality. “Jaebum-hyung… I shouldn’t have left that morning because I should have stayed like I wanted to. I should have waited and told you how I felt about you- feel I mean… how I feel about you.” He winced again at his awkward communication skills, voice going soft as he finally confessed. “The truth is… I don’t think I ever really hated you at all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’m pretty sure I’ve been half in love with you since you punched me in the stomach during that volleyball game,” Jaebum said just as softly, barely containing his smile. And there, knees covered in grass stains, with weary eyes and an exhausted heart Jackson knew he felt the same._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I'm pretty sure I've been completely in love with you since you spilt your drink all over me and I stole your beer,” Jackson joked only to be puzzled by Jaebum’s cry of frustration._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Jackson! I bought that beer for you, you idiot! I was trying to leave it with Mark and get him to tell you it was from me but he refused. Something about ‘tackling my own problems’.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“That asshole! He never told me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“He is an asshole,” Jaebum nodded sagely, before breaking back into a grin that had Jackson’s heart pounding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I can’t believe this Jaebum-hyung. We could have been boning for years,” he exclaimed, giggling at Jaebum’s repulsed expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Well we won't ever bone again if you continue to refer to it as boning," Jaebum stated flatly, reaching to shove him and having his hand caught in Jackson’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Oh really?" Jackson teased. "Are you sure? I don't know if you can resist all of this." He joked, gesturing to his grass-stained ass with his free hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________But if the way Jaebum's eyes hungrily eyed him gave any indication, it didn’t seem like the grass stains bothered him at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Fuck you," Jaebum said, leaning in and placing a lingering kiss to Jackson's lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Please do," Jackson responded, grinning proudly at Jaebum's unwilling laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You accidentally got a fine for public indecency with Im Jaebum?" Mark bemoaned from where he was lying on his bed, pillow covering his face. "HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY ALMOST HAVE SEX WITH SOMEONE IN PUBLIC! Oh my god I'm getting too old for this shit."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soo so much for reading this! It was initially going to be a 800 word drabble that somehow turned into almost 7000 words of complete and utter ridiculousness. This took up far too much of my time and energy so I hope someone out there enjoys it and leaves me some kudos/comments to help me come to terms with how much time I spent on it. 
> 
> Oh and Happy New Year guys :) xoxox


End file.
